


[podfic] Cards Against Certain Avengers

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Game Night, Gen, Podfic, Team Bonding, Violence Against Toasters, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cards Against Humanity is not a good game to play with the Avengers, just not for the reasons that Clint was expecting."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cards Against Certain Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cards Against Certain Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539983) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** Cards Against Humanity, crack, team fic  
  
 **Length:** 00:20:18  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 from mediafire, [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zpk27n3c2xneffp/%28AVG%29+_Cards+Against+Certain+Avengers_.mp3)


End file.
